


Pool boys

by vsay



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pool, Popsicles, enjoy, for a kinky friend, most likely safe for work, my beta person actually stopped talking to me so, no beta we die like men, this got fucked up by ao3 so, warning:gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsay/pseuds/vsay
Summary: ao3 fucked up with the last post so＞ Gavin is forced to invite Niner over, who seemingly has something to say for everything Gavin does. He's pretty sure he regrets it, but you'll have to ask him. Gavin gets 2 kisses and gets turned on a little bit, but hey I'm just the spectator. I'd like my hate reviews put in a yelp format so I can read them all.❖for a REALLY kinky friend





	Pool boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsiepedee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiepedee/gifts).



> FOR A KINKY FRIEND ANDRIOD ASS CUM ENJOY

 

﹥ _pool boys_ ﹤

 

 

** a fic for a kinky friend. i know they wanted smut but this is a tease owo **

 

_enjoy or u get **9**_

* * *

 

‘’ Detective, I would’ve never expected that you would have a pool in your house. ‘’ Niner said, looking around the expansive pool that seemed to be glowing in the darkness of night. A hint of amusement still lingering on his perfect features.

 

‘’ Yeah, thanks. ‘’ Gavin spat, harmless venom leaking out. He rolled  his eyes as he approached the slightly amused android, like he was looking for something to say.

 

Niner bent down cautiously and dipped his fingers into the pool. After a few seconds his LED flashed yellow and he looked at his fingers with a determined look. Before Gavin could stop him, Niner dipped the fingers into his mouth, staying there for the better part of the minute. A pregnant pause between both of them grew. Gavin being the one to break it.

 

‘’ Yo! You can’t just be doing that around here- and especially to my pool! ‘’ Gavin protested as he pushed the confused bot away. Gagging a little bit and trying to shake the memory of what he’d just saw out of his head.

 

‘’ Your pool is above average in cleanliness. The temperature is more than optimal. All signs point to either only one person only ever being in this pool, or no one at all for its distinct cleanliness. ‘’ Niner said, processing this information with a stern and concentrated look on his face. He’d calculated a conclusion.

 

Before Gavin could begin to even defend himself, Niner started.

 

‘’ I have come to the conclusion that you’ve been extremely lonely. Detective. Even though you like to excessively brag about the various females you host in your bed. ‘’ Niner said, smirking slightly and raising his eyebrow. Still as ever, like a predator stalking its prey.

 

‘’ You could tell that just from a dumb pool sample? ‘’ Gavin said, a surprised but angry look on his face. Surprised and maybe impressed, but definitely mad. A smile grew on his face as he chuckled off into the distance.

 

‘’ I could tell it from how desperate you wanted me to come over to night and how sad you were when no one wanted to go to the annual police department celebration with you 2 weeks ago, Detective. Even though I also could tell it from your pool. ‘’ Niner said, wiping off his fingers on the nearest object, much to Gavin’s silent disapproval.

 

‘’ Ha-ha-ha. Now are you gonna keep butchering me whole night? We can go back inside if you’re gonna keep at this. ‘’ Gavin said, already motioning to go back in the house. Niner didn’t seem to be having any of it though.

 

‘’ Wouldn’t we need to go back inside to get a change of clothes anyway? Unless you’d like to see me like that right in front of you. I wouldn’t protest if you were willing though. ‘’ Niner winked, tugging on his pants suggestively.

 

‘’ Just shut up and go change. ‘’ Gavin blushed as he walked to the back door. Gently shoving Niner inside the house.

 

‘’ Hope you trip on your way out. ‘’ He silently mumbled as he made a straight line for his bathroom clearly not wanting to hear another snarky remark from the android.

 

‘’ That pool might be bigger than your house, detective. ‘’ Niner smirked as he looked over the house, his LED flashing as he was scanning around the area.

 

‘’ Yeah, well atleast I got a damn house, Isn’t that right plastic? ‘’ Gavin smirked back, waiting on edge for Niner’s comeback.

 

‘’ At least I had someone to go with me to the annual party. You looked pretty pathetic standing over in the punch table all alone, you know. ‘’ Niner smiled deviously.

 

‘’ I was waiting for someone, why are you so stalkerish with me? ‘’ Gavin said in mock betrayal, soon followed by a series of light giggles.

 

‘’ Someone had to look after you. A drunk bastard walking around at a party sulking? Not a good mix. What would’ve happened if I didn’t come and save you every time someone told you you’re blocking the punch bowl? ‘’ Niner said, the sarcasm blunt and obvious in his monotone voice.

 

Gavin blushed lightly once more and walked into his room to change quickly enough that it got the attention of Niner. Taking an extra second or so to look back at the android and make sure he wasn’t doing anything weird.

 

RK900 simply slid down his clothes and put them neatly on the table next to him, occasionally hearing Gavin’s muffled voice. He’d already had his swim trunks on, so it was no problem. He heard a couple of thumps and pained groans before Gavin came out with slightly disheveled hair.

 

‘’ Did you have a quickie in there? Wouldn’t surprise me. I do admit that that’s not very.. Optimal. I don’t want your gross germs in the pool.  

 

‘’ No! Fuck, jesus. ‘’ Gavin said putting a big emphasis on the word ‘’no’’ and began fixing up his hair as he adjusted his short strings.

 

‘’ I just forgot where I put my trunks. S’all. ‘’ Gavin said as his embarrassment trickled up the rest of his features, a small blush still remaining on his face as he motioned for the pool.

 

‘’ That’s even worse. Imagine being here all by yourself, not being able to find and put on your own clothes? I’d only imagine how you come into work. ‘’ Niner snorted. Brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face.

 

‘’ Now you’re just saying that to be an ass. It’s not even your pool, who are you to give a shit about it? ‘’ Gavin scowled playfully

 

‘’ No one wants to be in a dirty pool, Gavin. Not even androids. If you didn’t know, we have standards  _ now  _ ‘’ Niner said, putting emphasis on the last part.

 

Gavin pulled out a stray cooler before both of them got closer to the pool. Niner expected drinks and alcoholic beverages like most would keep in a cooler of this model. Gavin opened it with a smirk and uncovered the holy grail. Multiple different brands of popsicles each with their own different individual sticks, colors and flavors. The most notable one was a light blue popsicle that was mixed in and more abundant with the rest.

 

‘’ Enjoy, dipshit!  I’ve been hoarding these! ‘’ Gavin said, even though Niner was originally going to insult him, Gavin had a bright smile on his face with starry eyes that looked so content in his popsicle collection.

‘’ I must say I’m impressed, Detective. ‘’ Niner said, looking to find an answer that would be snarky but still nice enough to keep that bright smile on Gavin.

 

‘’ It’s a shame such a cheap cooler houses all of these, they could melt. ‘’ Niner said, picking out a multi colored popsicle that had a multicolored stick as well, Gavin looked back at him like he was about to steal something.

 

Niner shrugged it off and fled into the pool, awaiting Gavin who followed in with a barbaric shout and a big dive. Niner moved out of the way like he calculated it, a couple drops still managing to land on him.

 

‘’ Oh wait fuck- ‘’ Gavin said, talking hastily as Niner began to open the clear popsicle wrapper. Niner cocked his head like Connor, but more assertive and meaningful.

 

‘’ C-can androids even.. Eat? ‘’ Gavin said, talking like he’d asked about a sensitive subject, looking at Niner for an answer or waiting to apologize.

 

‘’ While eating holds no true nutritional value to androids, I can in fact, eat. I do not produce any waste, as thirium breaks down food particles more efficiently than gastric acid. It does not have the negative drawbacks of gastric acid and is perfectly safe to touch, as sensors know when it is needed to be activated for that sense. ‘’ Niner explained, licking a popsicle.

 

‘’ Taste receptors are intact as well. ‘’

 

‘’ What the fuck is gastric acid? I just asked if androids could eat, not that whole essay! ‘’ Gavin said, crossing his hands like he felt inferior for not knowing it. The popsicle balancing on two fingers as he tried to look bigger.

 

‘’ You would call it stomach acid. ‘’ Niner paused. Taking a quick suggestive lick at the popsicle. ‘’ what I just said is not even close to what you would normally categorize as an essay. ‘’

 

Gavin chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully, a small blush creeping up on his face as he was quick to splash some water on Niner who was even quicker to do the same.

 

‘’ Sounds like something that Connor would say. ‘’ Gavin spat with fake venom as he opened his popsicle wrapper and shook his hair.

 

‘’ If you look at it from a technica- ‘’ Niner started, but was shut up by a groaning Gavin.

 

‘’ Can’t we just have a good time, plastic? ‘’ Those words rang in Niners head, he shook it off for the rest of the night. If he alerted Gavin about a small discomfort then that would disrupt the calm vibe they had worked so hard to build up on.

 

‘’ Yeah, if only you’d stop thinking about jacking it in the pool for 1 second. ‘’ Niner smiled brightly. Similar to Connor and his advanced ‘’ negotiation ‘’ skills. Niner was working up to a goal, Gavin knew. Gavin sighed, putting his popsicle to swim in the pool as Gavin furrowed his brow.

 

Niner noticed the popsicle melting slightly, so decided to let his swim as well. They tasted stale anyways. He predicted a possible joke using that, anyways.

 

‘’ You’ve already said that two times, is thinking about me jacking it distracting you that much? ‘’ Gavin retorted, trying to mimic that bright smile.

 

‘’ You and me both know you’d get turned on by  _ water _ , Gavin. You’d get turned on if a desk plant oh so  _ happened _  to caress your area. ‘’ Niner said with a cold aftertone in his voice.

 

Gavin looked mock hurt. He knew what he had to do. There was a big chance Niner wouldn’t do anything, a big chance he’d tease him, but he knew that Niner was smart. Any comeback he might’ve thought of would be butchered by Niner’s words. Gavin was a detective. He knew what he had to do, despite the obvious problems with this plan, it was the  _ only  _ way to get this deviant to shut up.

 

Gavin leaned closer, silently. Niner noticed and commented but Gavin kept his task at heart clear to him. When they were eye-to-eye, he saw the bot  _ smirk _ . He was waiting for gavin to say something, so that he could do one better.

 

‘’ Not this time. ‘’ He muttered under his breath. Confusing Niner.

 

‘’ I- What? Are you okay, Gavin? ‘’ Niner said, looking the most human and confused he has for the whole night.

 

Gavin leaned in, with a quick lunge his lips were on Niner. He’d expected them to be cold and soft, but they were fleshy and warm. Gavin was over analyzing this, but he swore he could feel stubble.

 

Gavin thought he’d fooled him, but not until Niner had made the move to kiss back. He gripped Gavin’s head, and within a few seconds they were both submerged beneath the water. Gavin opened his eyes wide, but he trusted Niner.

 

A few more seconds of sloppy, wet kisses went on. Gavin was breathless and that wasn’t because he was close to drowning.

 

Niner pulled him up in the time that it got to put him under. Gavin panted heavily and Niner seemed to be doing the same. They were both flushed, thirium and blood pumping through their veins, as blood seemed to rush down to another area.

 

Guess that explained why Gavin was a bottom.

 

‘’ Were you trying to come up with a suitable comeback, Gavin? You and me both know that it’s impossible when we’re talking about you. ‘’ Niner said, but the smirk that would’ve been there was replaced by a panting face, a hint of a smile coating it.

 

‘’ At least I made you look like a mess. ‘’ Gavin said, leaning on the edge of the pool so he could catch his breath while relaxing.

 

‘’ You should look at yourself, Gavin. Seems like you’re area wasn’t the only thing getting hard. ‘’ Niner smirked. Looking at Gavin’s chest.

 

Gavin looked down at himself. Stammering and looking for a response.

‘’ It was because of the popsicles! God damn it. Fuckin’ andriods. ‘’ He chuckled, motioning to get out of the pool.

 

‘’ I suppose it is a good idea to leave. For you, anyways. It’s 2 AM, temperatures will only get colder. I don’t need you coming to work tomorrow whining about this. ‘’

 

‘’ Finally we agree on someth- ‘’ Gavin started, but was picked up by Niner and hoisted onto land. Quickly enough that he was speechless, but rough enough that he complained.

 

‘’ Yo what do you think I am? You- ‘’ He said, looking away as he helped himself up.

 

‘’ To finish that. Yes I do. It seems you do as well, considering that your body temperature has increased enough by the standards for you to be blushing. ‘’ Niner began to shake like a dog, only getting more protests and water on Gavin.

 

As they were both walking to the door, it was filled with insults and chuckles, maybe even the occasional dirty joke.

As Gavin reached for the Door knob, within a few seconds a weary expression came onto his face. A couple harsh clicks and the door moving confirm what he expected the worst out of. They were locked out.

 

‘’ Fuck. Us. ‘’ Gavin groaned, sinking to his feet in a matter of seconds. Running a hand through his hair quickly.

‘’ What do you mean by us? I could easily break into your house, much to your disapproval. ‘’ He said, already putting his hand on the window.

 

‘’ NO! No, fuck. There's a spare key by the front door, just climb over the fence at get it. ‘’ Gavin said, worrying that he’d have to buy  _ another  _ window.

 

‘’ As you wish detective. ‘’ Niner winked and gave a quick peck on Gavin’s cheek. Leaving Gavin with multiple emotions.

 

Arousal, worry, and anger.

‘’ Fuckin’ andriods. ‘’ He chuckled, waiting for Niner to get back, his shorts dripping on the concrete floor.

**Author's Note:**

> k


End file.
